My Journey Home
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: One stupid driver and the journey home is delayed. The one thing that makes this okay? That there is someone there waiting for you. JDox Slash. Slightly Fluffy.


**My Journey Home**

----------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs and I don't make any profit off of this. This applies to the entire story.

**A/N: **Ok I just found this on my computer form a surprisingly long time ago. Hope its okay.

**A/N:** This is a slash story of the JD/Cox variety, if you don't like it then don't read it. I also apologize if Perry seems a little OOC in this chapter; it's my first scrubs fic and my first slash fic so bare with me. Questions, comments, reviews or constructive criticism are welcomed and I'd be much obliged. This fic was written while I was listening to Always Something by Switchfoot from the _A Walk to Remember Soundtrack._

----------------------------------------------

JD opened the door to his apartment and winced as he slid his backpack off his shoulder and caught it in his hand, gingerly dropping it by the side of the door as he turned to close it without making a noise.

As the soft click of the door reached his ears he gave a small sigh before making his way to the kitchen and opening the fridge to grab out a bottle of water. As the light clicked off and the door closed, JD sank down onto the tiled floor and leant his head back against the cabinets.

It had been a hell of a shift at the hospital; four patients coded, one of his favourite patients had had their surgery pushed back and the woman that needed a heart transplant was still no closer to receiving her organ. To complete his day only a block away from the hospital a drunk driver had run a red light and smashed into the passenger side of his car. He had been rushed right back to the hospital in an ambulance even after he insisted he was ok, and had been released with a minor concussion, banged up shoulder and eight stitches.

JD's shoulder gave an angry protest as he moved himself up and away from the floor, gritting his teeth as he though of the extremely long double shift he would be pulling after his day off. Sometimes being a doctor did not seem worth it.

As he made his way around the counter he saw a shadow move from the living room in roughly the same position as the couch. Before he had time to flip on the main light a lamp was flicked on nearby and he was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Sam on the couch and a very tired Perry walking towards him.

JD remained silent as Perry tilted his head to each side and looked over him with a practiced eye as Sam snuffled against the couch and then went back to snoring softly into the material. As Perry finished his examination he moved forward and wrapped a strong arm around JD's unharmed shoulder and squeezed tightly as his other hand held the back of the younger doctors neck. Breaking free of the hold the older doctor pressed a quick kiss to his partners' lips and then turned to stand next to him and look back at the couch.

"I'm sorry I ruined the car," JD said quietly as they watched Sam sleep on the couch, his bum sticking up in the air as he licked his lips a little and gave cute little kids noises.

"You know I don't care about the car," Perry responded as JD moved to the couch and stroked Sam's hair, looking back towards the older doctor with a questioning brow as to what his son was doing asleep on the couch at three twenty in the morning, "I had Carla on speaker phone when she told me about your accident, Sam had been thirsty so I was helping him get a drink."

JD nodded and gently went to lift up his son, wincing from the injury to his shoulder and letting Perry do the honours and then hand him over onto his uninjured arm, "go to bed, I'll be in, in a minute," Sam stirred in JD's arms and wrapped his small hands around his neck, mumbling the word 'dad' a couple of times, "yeah little man, I'm here, lets get you to bed, huh?"

----------------------------------------------

"I'll call the insurance company tomorrow morning and see what I can do about the car," JD said as he pulled the covers back on the bed and threw his scrubs in the hamper by the en-suite door, roughly pulling a shirt over his head and then gingerly moving his shoulder through it, "they should give us full compensation. I didn't cause the accident and was completely in the right."

"I don't think insurance companies really care about things like that, Patricia," Perry scoffed as he shed his shirt and climbed into the other side of the bed, giving a small sigh as he spotted his boyfriends dejected look, "I'll deal with the insurance, JD. You know I don't really care about the car, don't you?"

JD stared at the ceiling for a minute and then felt the familiar tilt of his head as he thought about what Perry had said. _He was floating off to the side in a long white gown with two giant, feathered wings coming out of his back, gold halo hovering above his head as he looked at Perry, dressed to the nines in a black suit with tails, weeping over the half crushed silver Maserati._

"Newbie!" JD snapped out of his fantasy as Perry snapped his fingers in his face, a slight worried and annoyed expression playing at the edge of his eyes, "you know I don't really care about the car, right?"

"Yes," JD assured the older man as he turned to flick off the bedside lamp, JD watching all his movements as he did so, then rolling onto his good side and feeling Perry press up against the back of him and throw an arm across his frame warmly, "you shouldn't have stayed up so late, you start early tomorrow."

"I'll be fine Jeanine," Perry grunted as JD settled down and closed his eyes, glad to be home and relatively fine, "go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

----------------------------------------------


End file.
